Jeffrey Nordling
|birthplace = Ridgewood, NJ |family = Francia Dimase Eloise Nordling Miranda Nordling Iris Nordling |yearsactive = 1988-present }} Jeffrey Richard Nordling is an American actor who is well known for his roles in Once and Again, 24, Desperate Housewives, and Flight 93. Biography Nordling was born in Ridgewood, New Jersey, on March 11, 1962, and grew up in Washington Township. After moving to Saddle River, New Jersey, he attended Ramsey High School, graduating in 1980. Afterwards, he attended Wheaton College in Wheaton, Illinois, and graduated with a degree in art in 1984. Nordling began his acting career in 1988 as Tyler in the TV series Beauty and the Beast. One of his more major roles was in D3: The Mighty Ducks. He also portrayed Gaëtan Dugas in And the Band Played On and Capote Duncan in Sex and the City. In 1999, Nordling portrayed original Apple investor Mike Markkula in the TNT-produced movie Pirates of Silicon Valley. Next, he played Jake Manning on the TV drama series Once and Again, which aired from 1999 to 2002. He then starred as Brent Barrow in the series Dirt, which aired on the FX cable network from 2007 to 2008. He also appeared as FBI agent Larry Moss in the seventh season of 24. During the 2009-10 season of Desperate Housewives, Nordling appeared as Nick Bolen, a series regular and the onscreen husband of one of the characters, but the roles of the Bolens were discontinued after one season. Nordling also starred as Tom Burnett in the made-for-TV movie Flight 93. In 2011, he began a recurring role on the medical/crime-drama Body of Proof. In it, he portrayed Todd Fleming, which he continued to play until the show's cancellation. Nordling made a guest-star appearance in Criminal Minds in 2014. On Criminal Minds Nordling portrayed lawyer, closet pedophile, and abduction victim Jack Westbrook in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Filmography *Beautiful Girl (2014) as J.B. *Criminal Minds - "The Boys of Sudworth Place" (2014) TV episode - Jack Westbrook *Castle (2014) as Marcus Lark *Rake (2014) as Bruce Mangan (7 episodes) *Arrow (2012-2014) as Frank Bertinelli (3 episodes) *Killer Women (2014) as Senator Jake Colton (3 episodes) *Cloud 9 (2014) as Sebastian Swift *Sea of Fire (2014) as Reverend Bobby McAllister *Malibu Country (2012) as Bobby (2 episodes) *Happily Divorced (2012) as Matthew (credited as Jeffrey Norling) *Body of Proof (2011-2012) as Todd Fleming (8 episodes) *This American Housewife (2012) as Stanford Swift *CSI: NY (2011) as Senator Kirk Matthews (2 episodes) *The Protector (2011) as Lt. Jack Brennan (2 episodes) *In Plain Sight (2011) as Kurt Gaffney *Normal (2011) as Mark Maddux *The Quickening (2010) as Gabe *TRON: Legacy (2010) as Richard Mackey *Desperate Housewives (2009-2010) as Nick Bolen (17 episodes) *Love Hurts (2009) as Curtis *Mrs. Washington Goes to Smith (2009) as Professor Terry O'Neill *24 (2009) as Larry Moss (19 episodes) *The Mentalist (2008) as Price Randolph *Surfer, Dude (2008) as Eddie Zarno *Dirt (2007-2008) as Brent Barrow (16 episodes) *Hole in the Paper Sky (2008) as Professor Cory (short) *Shark (2007) as FBI Special Agent Oliver Hayes *Home of the Brave (2006) as Cary (credited as Jeff Nordling) *Flicka (2006) as Rick Koop *Justice (2006) as OC DA Richard Lane *Flight 93 (2006) as Tom Burnett *Close to Home (2005) as Coach Matt Whiting (credited as Jeffrey Nording) *Bones (2005) as David Ross *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Mark Thayer *Killer Instinct (2005) as The Professor *The Closer (2005) as Hart Phillips *Judging Amy (2005) as Professor Kurt Tomko *Listen Up (2005) as Doctor Swerling *Life As We Know It (2005) as Mike (2 episodes) *Searching for David's Heart (2004) as Bill Deeton *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Roger *Cold Case (2004) as Roy Minard *Beverly Hills S.U.V. (2004) as Jeff Aronson *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Special Agent Colton Mead *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Tom Crane *Still Standing (2003) as Matt Russell *The Lone Ranger (2003) as James Landry *War Stories (2003) as Ian Rhys *The Flannerys (2003) as Barrett Flannery *Providence (2002) as Dr. David Baylor (10 episodes) *Once and Again (1999-2002) as Jake Manning (47 episodes) *Just Ask My Children (2001) as Scott Kniffen *State of Grace (2001) as Dell Adams *Personally Yours (2000) as Jesse Stanton *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) as Tom (credited as Jeff Nordling) *Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying (1999) as Elliot *Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) as Mike Markkula *Blue Moon (1999) as Billy Medieros *Saint Maybe (1998) as Danny Bedloe *Arli$$ (1998) as Joe Lansing *Sex and the City (1998) as Capote Duncan *Polish Wedding (1998) as Father Don *Almost Perfect (1997) as Jack Chenault (2 episodes) *Melrose Place (1997) as Eric Baines (9 episodes) *Veronica's Closet (1997) as Tom *True Women (1997) as Dr. Peter Woods *The Sleepwalker Killing (1997) as Det. Lloyd Boyko *Soul Mates (1997) as Dennis *Apollo 11 (1996) as Neil Armstrong *D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) as Coach Ted Orion *Remembrance (1996) as Col. Brad Fullerton *Roseanne (1996) as Joe Matthews *Harrison: Cry of the City (1996) as Frank *Touched by an Angel (1995) as Jackson Spears *Trail of Tears (1995) as Michael *Chicago Hope (1995) as Mr. Schepps *A Stranger in Town (1995) as Larry *The Shamrock Conspiracy (1995) as Frank *Love Affair (1994) as Lou *Murder, She Wrote (1993-1994) as Richard Hawkes/Bruce Hastings (2 episodes) *Someone She Knows (1994) as Greg Philips *Quiz Show (1994) as John Van Doren *Holy Matrimony (1994) as Link *Baby Brokers (1994) as John *Dangerous Heart (1994) as Lee *And the Band Played On (1993) as Gaëtan Dugas *Time Trax (1993) as Carl Manheim *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1993) as Chris Turner *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) as Tahna *Citizen Cohn (1992) as G. David Schine *Ruby (1992) as Hank *Black Death (1992) as Dr. Jake Prescott *Eye of the Widow (1991) as FBI Agent *Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991) as Tasker *Brooklyn Bridge (1991) as Gil Hodges (2 episodes) *The Young Riders (1991) as Frank Pike *Alien Nation (1989) as Ted Healy *American Playhouse (1989) as Roy Howard *Working Girl (1988) as Tim Rourke *Shooter (1988) as Matt Thompson/Grunwald *Beauty and the Beast (1988) as Tyler 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors